The Remains of the Platypus
Craziness has ensued in Danville and no one has any idea what’s going on. The wackiness unfolds when Phineas and Ferb create Cheesetopia, Doofenshmirtz makes Perry his butler with his Butler-inator, and Carl is trapped by Doof while in a squirrel costume. All is explained, in an episode of Phineas and Ferb that starts at the end and works its way back to the beginning. Episode Summary It's evening at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his underwear rejoicing that his goal of conquering the Tri-State Area would finally be achieved. As he celebrates an unusual musical group known as Little Saul and the Buckingjam Palace arrives in a box-shaped transportation machine and begins to start a party. Linda steps into the lair/apartment to return Perry's fedora (which she has apparently found) to Carl, who is wearing a squirrel costume and trapped in a cage. As soon as the task is finished and Linda is out of the apartment and in the hallway in disbelief at what she had just seen, she gets a phone call from Candace, who claims that the cheese-themed amusement park is still there while the people who had been enjoying it are being chased out by a freakishly swollen man. Five minutes earlier, Major Monogram has won a cheese-eating contest and his body has swollen immensely from an allergic reaction. People in the cheese-themed amusement park start to run from him in panic while Candace, who is in the midst of trying to convince Linda to come home over the phone looks onward in puzzlement at what happened to him. Fifteen minutes earlier, Carl attempts to notify Major Monogram of Perry defecting to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but in vain, as the Major is occupied enjoying himself in a cheese-themed amusement park. Much to Carl's distress, Major Monogram competes in a cheese-eating contest and begins to swell up rapidly from an allergic reaction as he eats block after block of cheese. His wrist communicator is subsequently snatched away by Doofenshmirtz, who insults him, then reveals a scheme of his involving the use of a heat-ray to vaporize anything and everything in the city he chooses to. He tears off his clothes in celebration (much to Carl's disgust) and has the weapon aimed at the beach, but is puzzled to discover the beach is completely desolate. Twenty five minutes earlier, scores of people from across Danville come for the unveiling of Phineas and Ferb's latest project; a gargantuan amusement park constructed entirely out of cheese, dubbed "Cheesetopia". Major Monogram himself participates in the festivity and is at awe at the sheer quantity of cheese surrounding him. When Isabella announces that a cheese-eating contest is about to begin, he joins in with excitement, completely ignoring Carl's distress calls. Twenty minutes earlier, Carl, in a squirrel suit, is scaling the facade of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the midst of trying to return Perry's fedora and is just behind the balcony when he loses grip of the head ornament. The fedora drifts around the city in the wind before coming to rest at the feet of Linda, who is casually strolling the streets downtown. She examines it, calibrating where it had come from then sets off to return it. Carl puts his loss behind and climbs in to Doofenshmirtz' lair/apartment. Shortly thereafter, he is caught and incarcerated in a cage. Twenty five minutes earlier, Perry as a butler helps Doofenshmirtz sees Perry's hat and feeling sentimental about all the good things they were fighting each other. He then throws the hat outside that floats toward the squirrel con that Carl found it while talking with fellow fans about no one will judge for wearing a squirrel costume. Carl contacts Major Monogram about Perry may be in trouble that Monogram tells him to check it out since he's planning to go to cheesetopia. Carl reminds him what will happen to him when eating cheese that Monogram tells that the doctors have cleared him and gives good luck to Carl for his mission. Carl leaves that the squirrel con can wait, and the man states that he made his delivery earlier so that he can make it to the squirrel con. Six hours earlier, the man was the delivery guy that delivered the last stock of cheese to Phineas and Ferb. Phineas ordered Baljeet to help Ferb to make the foundation, while Isabella and the Fireside Girls deliver flier to spread the word that Adyson stated that they did this again and Buford to continue with his cheese-puns. Two minutes earlier, Candace was talking to Stacy in her cellphone about he texts Jeremy that she misspelled "LOL" to "LOP" and smells the cheese. She tells Stacy that she'll her later and sees Phineas and Ferb working with cheese that going to call her mom when Perry flies pass her window and wonders what was that. Ten minutes earlier, the kids laughs at Buford's cheese-puns jokes and wonders where Perry is. As Perry arrives to his lair, Major Monogram apologize for the extreme close-up in the screen since Carl was on a day-off and doesn't know how to work the screen. Monogram briefs Perry his mission about Doofenshmirtz bought a small tux, a silver tray and white gloves that he draw it in a paper since Carl shows the pictures in the screen. He then shows that the white gloves he draw was based on his hand and doodled it about Agent T that Perry was startled about it. As Perry leaves, he then smells the cheese. Fifteen minutes earlier, Phineas ask Buford why pick cheese and Buford states that cheese is cool no matter how you slice it. Phineas thanks him for giving him a idea and praises his cheese-puns. Phineas says the cheese idea is only good thing they can do and Isabella wonders what happened to their first invention. Five minutes earlier, Candace tries to tell Linda that Little Saul and the Buckingjam Palace are inside the machine box that Phineas and Ferb build, and as she knocks on it the machine flies away to find some joy that Candace tells her to forget what she said and to do her errands. Phineas explains to his friend that he and Ferb build a celebration seeking rocket that contains Little Saul and the Buckingjam Palace to bring a big party. Phineas wonders where it went that Candace tells him that he knows how she feels and Ferb states hopefully someone can handle a party that big. Back to the present time, Doofenshmirtz having a hard time handling the party and then order Perry to give the guests some drinks since the vaporizer-inator is fully charged. As Perry goes to Carl, he ask Perry why he'd join Doofenshmirtz in the first place and gives him his fedora. Doofenshmirtz sees Perry and orders him to go to the bathroom when Carl accidentally spill some grape juice into Perry's tux to clean it up and returned the fedora to Carl. As Perry tries to clean the stain on his tux, he removes the shirt and sees a writing on his chest that a flashback shows Perry being capture by Doofenshmirtz's bulter-inator that will make forget that he's an agent and becoming his personal butler and Perry manage to take a marker and write something into his chest just before the bulter-inator finish with him. Perry quickly removes the tux, gets the fedora from Carl and punches Doofenshmirtz. He shows a mirror that reflect what written to his chest that says "I fight evil". Meanwhile as Linda comes home, Candace quickly gets her to see Cheesetopia. However at the same time, Perry punches Doofenshmirtz that hits the vaporizer-inator that fires at cheesetopia and got vaporized before Linda can see it. Perry then uses a chair to destroy the vaporizer-inator, and Little Saul sees the joy level has drop that he and the Buckingjam Palace group goes back at the celebration seeking rocket to find another joy and the rest of the guest leaves. He curses Perry and Carl calling him a "Large squirrel man creature hybrid-thing". Phineas can't believe that it would take a freakishly swollen man to scare everyone away and the kids were shocked to see that cheesetopia was gone. Buford says that he completed his one hundred cheese-puns for the day, sees Perry then says "And... Scene" to the audience to end the episode. Transcript Songs *''Cheesetopia'' *''Perry's Hat'' *''My Wettest Friend'' (Instrumental Version) End Credits First verse of Cheesetopia. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line He also laughs when Buford was saying his cheese-puns. Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in his underwear! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Clips from the episode were first shown on an episode of Disney 365. Some images of this episode were seen in a Spanish promo from January 2012. *The title card for this episode is at first shown mirrored before flipping horizontally to reveal the standard format of the title. *It is revealed that Major Monogram is allergic to cheese, in spite of that he loves eating it. He is the third character shown to be lactose intolerant. The first two were Candace and Doofenshmirtz ("Candace Loses Her Head" and "I Scream, You Scream"). *Carl apparently goes to squirrel conventions. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is one of the few characters to be shown in underwear (Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Agent P, Norm, Irving, and Ferb). *This is the first time Major Monogram takes part in one of the boys' activities. Production Information *This is the second-longest an episode (along with "Escape from Phineas Tower") that has had its segments aired separately. *This is Zac Moncrief's first episode he directed in Season 3, and the third one he wrote and storyboard. ("Gaming the System", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on February 17, 2012. *Buford saying "And... Scene" is another example of breaking the fourth wall in the series. International Premieres *December 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *February 12, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) *March 3, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) Errors *Perry's hat changes sizes throughout the episode. Once it is shown to be the size of a hand, and another part is shown when his hat is larger. *When Perry fights Doof, the text that he wrote on his chest disappears. *Phineas refers to his statement "Dump it there like a caged guy in a squirrel costume," as a metaphor, rather than a simile. Though a simile can be considered to be a type of metaphor. *When Carl contacts Major Monogram after finding Agent P's hat the background behind Monogram changes from the Agency to triangles and back again. Continuity *This is the second time that an episode doesn't start from the beginning. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Fifth time Doofenshmirtz is seen with his underwear. ("Tip of the Day, "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Monster from the Id") *This is the third episode that opens at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy") *Perry wears clothes again. ("Vanessassary Roughness", "She's the Mayor", "Skiddley Whiffers") *Agent T (turkey) is mentioned again. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *Adyson mentioned that they giving fliers again. ("The Lemonade Stand") *Third time Carl goes on a mission. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Undercover Carl") *The instrumental of My Wettest Friend can be heard during the montage showing Perry acting as Doofenshmirtz's butler. *Buford is trying to be clever with word play again. ("De Plane! De Plane!", "Gi-Ants") *Third time Phineas and Ferb build something early in the morning. ("Don't Even Blink", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Third time Phineas wonders where their creation went. ("Don't Even Blink", "No More Bunny Business") *This is the second time Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries or makes Perry his minion. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") *Second time someone says, "And.....scene". First time is Doofenshmirtz in "The Chronicles of Meap". Allusions *''Memento'' - This film used a similar gimmick of playing its events out of order. *''The Remains of the Day'' - The title may be a pun on the Academy Award-nominated 1993 drama. Set in 1950s England, the said film is told in a series of flashbacks to WWII. *''Forrest Gump'' - During one scene as Perry's hat is drifting around the city in the atmospheric current, Forrest can briefly be seen standing at a bus stop as an arriving bus pulls into the curb. *'The Simpsons Ride' - Man mistakes their ride in song "Cheesetopia" a similar to Maggie mistakes their car for a new pacifier. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Additional voices: April Stewart, Jane Carr, Beth Littleford, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Todd Stashwick, Eric Bausa, Madison Pettis References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes